


Lost and Found

by sulo_070405



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulo_070405/pseuds/sulo_070405
Summary: In which Suzuya gets attacked by a ghoul by surprise and he ends up in the hospital, with no recollection of his memories before the incident. But then, he meets a few fellow characters and he sets out to regain his memories before they are lost to him forever.





	1. A knock to the head is all it takes...

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is my first fic, so I ask that you please don't judge me from this, and I would be happy for any advice (don't go easy, or I'll never improve)! This is dedicated to my best friends and Kiemeru (you'll know who this is if I've told you). I might post a new page every one or two weeks so ... yea. Tell me if you have any ideas or characters you want in here, I'll try my best, but if there aren't any suggestions I'll go on as planned. And just saying, this chapter is really short cos it's the intro/beginning so please forgive. I-/

Suzuya sighed, they hadn’t killed any ghouls that day. Impatience and unrest stirred in his heart. He hummed his favourite tune as he skipped down the street, quinque case in hand. He suddenly felt a loosening in his arm. One of the stitches had come loose and it looked so unsightly to him. Annoyed, he put down the case and took out the mini stitching set he always kept in his pocket. Pulling out the needle, he swiftly threaded it and sliced the sharp point through his flesh. The thread flew in circles as his fingers moved rapidly in forward and backward motions, like a dollmaker crafting a little friend for his daughter a day before her birthday. In a brisk snap of his wrist, he broke the thread and kept his kit. Suzuya nodded, satisfied with his work. That is, until he felt a long dagger-like kagune stab through his back and saw a hole in the middle of a stomach. It retracted, and everything went black, as his world turned to a rotating well of indecision.


	2. Fading Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so now short recap:  
> Suzuya lost his memories and few colleagues come in but he doesn't remember them and so everyone is really puzzled until the doctor comes in.

Suzuya’s eyes flew open, and the bright light streamed in, blinding him momentarily. He heard faint murmurs of concern and disbelief. Tilting his head, he saw several people he didn’t recognize, and grunted.

“Who...are you...people?”

Comments flew across the room back and forth.

“He’s awake!!!”

“Does he not remember us???”

“He was attacked by a ghoul, remember? Based on the fact he was rushed to emergency, I’d say the damage was pretty heavy.”

“No wonder….”

He stared up in confusion. What were all these people doing here? Who were they? What were these things they were talking about? And even more importantly, who was he?

“Suzuya…”

He looked towards the origin of the voice. And stared for a while. This man had black hair, not too much of it, most of it shaved off the sides. Eyes fixated on this strange man before him, he stuttered. 

“N-name?”, he croaked. A dry feeling arose in his throat, and he started to cough. Each got louder and louder, until a thick copperish liquid spat itself into his sleeve. The others looked on in concern, and some even looked guilty. “Shinohara”, said the buff stranger, “I was your partner at the CCG.” The CCG? What was that? Why did he not remember? And why did everybody look at him in such... It felt sickening, he could literally feel the thick fog of doubt trying to choke him in here. He threw the blankets away, and tried to step off the bed, in an attempt to leave this wretched place. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't permitted to leave this place without permission, and you have to stay in bed or your injuries will never heal." He had been so distracted by the newcomers that he hadn't even realized the doctor had been standing right behind him the whole time. At first, he couldn't make it out, but soon, and it was getting faster, he could feel an animal impulse coursing through his body, threatening to take him over. "These people here ...... Akira Mado .... Seidou Takizawa ..... Hideyoshi Nagachika" Some words sounded fuzzy, his hearing deteriorating until his mind was a blank. He could only see the doctor pointing out the girl with the white hair and the guy who kept smiling yet frowned at the previous, against the blindingly white walls of this tiny space. He could feel his hands moving, and before he realized it was him who had done it, the doctor was lying on the hospital floor with a giant bruise forming on his forehead. Gasps of shock echoed throughout the room, bouncing on and off the walls. What had he just done? He didn’t remember anything, just blackness for a while and then suddenly the doctor was unconscious…. For a moment, his legs failed him. But that was enough. His head hit the floor and his body shut down, taking him into that black abyss of nothing…


	3. Memories hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzuya has a flashback, and starts having some questions about his identity. Some friends come over to the hospital for a chat too, and a 2 weeks later he is given charge of leave....

_Twin girls, one dressed in black the other in white, one holding the other. “Why? Why?! Suzuya, she was my sister…”, she sobbed. A boy exactly like him, in bright blue overalls and a white crinkled shirt, his face splattered with blood, most likely coming from the one in white. “After doing this for so many years, I know exactly what it takes to bring your type down. Remember, whether we die or not, it isn’t really that big a deal…Kurona.” He hissed the last part with a smirk on his face. Sticky red liquid all over the floor, the girl’s arm lay on the floor, severed, the torn white cloth now stained red. ‘Kurona’ stood up holding her sister’s slumped body, her head bent in defeat. “I_ **_will_ ** _take revenge for Shiro…” , she whispered under her breath. “Okay, do you want me to help you dig her grave?”, ‘Suzuya’ said triumphantly with a malicious glint in his eye, chin tilted up cruelly. “FUCK OFF BITCH, I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR HELP, SHE’S NOT DEAD, I know it… She can’t be dead…. NO! NO!! NO!!! IT ISN’T TRUE!!!” Suzuya strolled over languidly, his pace growing , “Face it, Nashiro is dead. She’s not coming back… You can be with her in your next life!” He lunged forward, a deadly sharp scythe in his hand, slashing downwards towards them. Screams of excruciating agony echoed from her shaking body, her trembling hands now clutching her disfigured face as trails of blood ran down her sides. The white-clad body now discarded on the floor like a plaything that had become tiresome to its owner, like an eyesore thrown into a corner forgotten. And soon only silence remained, as the victor stood grinning._

 

His eyes fluttered open, his mouth open in a scream. His voice echoed against the walls as he wailed out loud trying to get the picture out of his mind. Standing up, he looked into the washbasin beside his bed. Why did they look so similar? Why were their faces identical? “Are you okay, sir? I heard your screams. “, a gentle voice appeared. He turned around. A gentle face to match a gentle voice. Her face displayed sympathy and compassion, he liked the look of her. “Would you be able to tell me what my name is?” “ It’s Suzuya Juuzou, sir. Is there anything else I can help with? “ He looked back at her. “It’s okay, you can go now.” She left as silently as she had come, a silent dove on the breeze. He sobbed quietly on the inside, his shoulders shaking in disbelief. What did the two girls call the other boy again? It was Suzuya wasn’t it? He’d done all that? He was the one who’d injured them, killed them? He was a murderer?

 

 _Yes, it was you._ A faint voice echoed in his head.

 

Had something just talked? He looked around the room. No one was there.

 

 _It was you. I just helped._ It talked again.

 

Where was the voice? Where did it come from? What did it mean, it just helped? Suzuya started to freak out, his hands tensed, fingers like claws clutching his head.

 

 _I’m in your head. You don’t need to look anymore._ In his head? What the hell was that supposed to mean? _And by helped, I mean that I was the old you, I did all that. I just borrowed your body for the past several years._ How long was several? The thought itself made him want to panic. _If you really want to know how long several was, let’s just say… the moment you got saved by the CCG._ Again, what was the CCG? Didn’t one of the people from earlier say he had worked for the CCG? What did this thing mean, ever since he was saved by the CCG? Confused, his thoughts soon became mess, a jungle of distorted images. _Don’t panic, ‘k? I’m here to help you. And I thought they would have explained to you what the CCG was… Whatever, I’ll tell you now. It stands for Commission of Counter Ghoul._ What the hell is a ghoul? _Man, I’ll really have to give you the full-on crash course… A ghoul is a carnivorous being that is only able to feed on human flesh, and they have the same physical appearance as a human. They have these weird thingies called kagunes that are like weapons for them, and extension of their body, and if I remember correctly, the only human food they can have is coffee. They also have extremely strong regenerative abilities, and are four to seven times stronger than a normal human. Let’s just leave it at that for now._ AND WHAT THE HELL HAS ALL THIS GOT TO DO WITH ME?!?!?!?

 

Silence.

 

“Hello, you still there?” Still silent. No answer. “Hey?” Suzuya gave up. If this weird thing wouldn’t talk to him, he couldn’t be bothered. He could always just talk to someone else, ask someone else to explain to him. Anyway, what gave him proof that it was telling the truth?

 

“Umm, are you free to talk?” The doorway.

____________________________________________________________________________

He sat by the window. His black and white hair fluttered in the breeze that had come in through the window. Eyes blank, his face was empty of emotion as his mind drifted amongst his thoughts. Haise Sasaki. Why hadn't he gone to see Suzuya yet, he wondered. He didn't know, he only knew that he just felt something was wrong. But since everybody else had already gone, he might as well go too. He picked up his phone and dialed the numbers in. "Hey, I'm going to see Juuzou now, do you want to come?" A nod of the head. "OK then, see you there." He put down the phone and sighed as he looked out his window and at the far down below city of Tokyo. ___________________________________________________________________________________________

So it turned out that the person at the door had actually been a patient here for quite a few years already. Her name was Hairu Ihei, 14 years old and diagnosed with aboulomania. At first, he had felt a bit resigned about being around her, but he soon warmed up. Every day, she would walk to his room, and they would spend the day chatting, playing games, sharing food, until they felt just like family. He felt like a whole new person around her, and was able to share things that he was too afraid to talk with other people about. He could be himself when he was with Ihei. 

Until that day.

Juuzou had woken up to the sounds of shouting and screaming from the other end of the corridor, as he heard the doctors wheel the "next person to die" into the ER room. Little did he know that person was Hairu Ihei. If he had known, he would have gotten up and went with them. If he had known, he would have stayed with her, been there for her and helped her, even if it meant having his heart broken by her death. Because it hurt all the more, when his daily nurse came in and "reminded" him that Ihei would no longer come anymore. He had stared at her in confusion, and demanded ( actually shouted and thrown a tantrum ) why. His face fell and tears ran in free-flowing rivulets down his face when he heard the news. He spent the rest of the day in misery, slapping and yelling at himself for being so ignorant and not paying attention. In his mind, he had forsaken the one person he trusted, the one person that trusted him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think that went.....  
> Are all of you OK with me bringing Hairu back to life? Cos I thought it would be kinda cool of I could make Juuzou learn a bit more compassion and become like a brother figure  
> And now my shoulders hurt. My hands do too. 2 much typing.... I'm sorry if you didn't want Kurona to die too.


End file.
